Umi
by stopquotingmonstersincatme
Summary: The nogitsune brings out a force that may change the whole game for the battle in Beacon Hills. Oneshot. May or may not turn into a full story...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of Teen Wolf. Nothing.**

* * *

A gasp tore through the air as a pair of eyes popped open, shocked to be alive again. Laying on a long marble slab, eyes surveyed their immediate surroundings. Fingertips ran against thumbs, excited to be able to perceive the sense of touch once more. Inhaling, dust tickled the inside of two nostrils.

"It's been too long, my love."

Her head craned to the other side to see a boy with dark hair and eyes smirking at her from above. The smirk looked very familiar as she recognized it. She smiled a bright smile as she acknowledged the boy.

"Three centuries almost… Hiroto? Is that you?" He nodded and the girl laying on the marble slab uprighted herself to face the still smirking man. She runs a hand along his face, shoulders, and chest, assessing his body, "You have chosen well for a host. You appear almost harmless." She smiled up at him, looking into his black pupils.

A dark chuckle emerged from the boy in front of her. "To our advantage, my love. The boy I have chosen is seen as a mundane contribution to this town's supernatural clan. Now as for my choice of host for you…" The girl's bright smile dropped instantly, hands going up to touch a face she hasn't yet seen.

"What? Am I hideous? Do I look too…unconvincing?" Her hands patted away at her face and body, searching for a fatal flaw that would ultimately give her away as a trickster. The boy's hands were quick to grab her wrists, stopping her arms in their frantic motions.

"No, no, my love. I believe that I have chosen a perfect host for you. Not only are you extremely beautiful, you are a new face to this town. Your host hasn't been in this town for more than a month. Not one soul should be suspicious." His smirk looked as if it could split his precious face. "And the best part…"

She leaned forward in anticipation, "What is it?"

He leaned forward, hands pressed firmly on each side of her on the marble slab he had used to resurrect the dark spirit. "This body is a ocean kitsune."

The elated look on his lover's face could light up a million Christmas trees, her smile looking as innocent can be. She looked at her hands, "How wonderful! Our plans should help us reign victorious with my using of her power."

"What is your host's name? Should we ever be in the masses, we'll need to know each other's mortal body's names." He ran his hands along her arms, she peeked up at him through her eyelashes.

"This host's name is Stiles. And yours is Mara. We are in the town of Beacon Hills in the new world." Her head tilted to the side, making the smirking nogitsune cup her cheek lovingly.

"What strange names come from this time." Mara spotted a full length mirror in the corner of the room. She hopped off of the table and paused, reveling in standing on two feet for the first time in centuries. Walking over to the mirror, slender legs encased in a jean material unfamiliar to the spirit stood under a flat, smooth torso, exposed by the very short shirt this body was wearing. But her narrow waistline and full bust made the shirt look flattering. Long dark brown hair tumbled down her back and around her face, hiding her long neck and sharp jawline. Almond-shaped eyes stared into their reflection and assessed the button nose right beneath and the beauty mark right above the right corner of her mouth. But the real touches of the nogitsune were starting to show, as bags were starting to show underneath the girls piercing jade eyes.

"You were right, I am beautiful." The girl smirked, rocking back and forth looking at her body. Her lover came up right behind her, encasing her in his arms. He pressed a series of kisses to the side of her neck, she sighed at the tingly feeling it gave her. He bit into her, and the pain made her practically moan with pleasure. She laughed as she detached herself from the nogitsune. He reached out for her, but she deflected, waggling her pointer finger at him like he was a naughty child.

"Now now, I have yet to see a full glimpse of my power." The girl faced a sink that was in another corner of the room. Raising her arm, she felt a rush of power go through her body. She gasped once more as a stream of water came out of the end of a faucet and towards her hand, as she directed it to. The water wrapped around her arm like a snake and absorbed into her skin like it was a sponge. The kitsune walked over to the piece of solid marble that she had arisen on and placed her hand over the surface. Suddenly, drawing back her hand, she threw her fist down and broke off a corner of the rock. Laughing manically, she looked back at the smirking nogitsune who stood with his hands behind his back.

"Oh, this is wondrous." She smiled evilly and sauntered back over to her companion. Putting her fist up, she looked at the blood spilling from her knuckles and grinned. "Isn't this wonderful?"

"Indeed, my love." Something caused the female nogitsune to stop in her movement and smile even brighter.

"I can hear her. Screaming for me to let her out. To _leave her family alone_. _Boo hoo, please don't do this, oh no!_ " She put her hands on both sides of the nogitsune's waist and leaned into him as she mocked the girl's cries. "It's beautiful."

The imposter kitsune was practically vibrating with glee as she went to sit down on the table which she had just demolished a part of. The nogitsune was quick on her tail and stood between her legs. He brought her face up to look him in his dark eyes, surrounded by layers of purple circles. "Together, we will destroy this town. Together, we will feed off of the chaos, pain, and strife of Beacon Hills for as long as we please…"

"And nothing can stop us." The spirit possessing Mara's body finished his sentence then smiled maliciously before dragging the nogistune down by his neck and claiming his lips with hers.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! This was just a little something that I had lingering in the back of my mind earlier today. I sat bored in front of my laptop for a few hours and this was the result! If you guys really like it, I may make it into a full story. Comment and let me know what you think!**


	2. AN REMINDER

**A/N: Hey everyone! This isn't an update or anything, just a reminder that my poll on my profile concerning my Stiles/OC story will be closing soon. (I'm also adding this to boost views and to hopefully get some reviews because I think this story could really go somewhere if enough people like it). Speaking of, feel free to check out my Stiles/OC story, Parachutes, or my CW's The Flash story Microfiche. I'm proud of both of those stories, they're still in the works, but I love them both nonetheless.**


End file.
